Kurtbastian HP AU
by Walking0nSunshine
Summary: AU! Were Kurt's a Seeker and Sebastian is a Chaser


"Okay, everyone, this's our last game of the season. If we win this game against Gryffindor tonight, the House Cup will be ours. I know it sounds great" Rachel said", and that's why we need to go there and kick some ass! I expect each and every one of you to be at top of your game tonight… otherwise Professor Sylvester will rip our throats out, and I'm sure we all want to avoid that."

Kurt stood towards the back of the locker room listening intently to their captain's pep talk.

Kurt really wanted to win the House Cup this year. Being the Slytherin seeker, Kurt was constantly put under an ungodly amount of pressure from his teammates, housemates, and Head of House. He hated disappointing them; although Kurt was extremely confident in his his abilities, Gryffindor's Seeker Blaine Anderson, was more than match. While Kurt was tall and lean, Blaine was smaller and lighter which made him much, much faster than Kurt, something which scared him shitless.

The funniest thing was that outside the Quidditch pitch, Kurt and Blaine were completely inseparable. They were best friends who knew each other's most intimate secrets, and sometimes understand one another without words. They had even considered dating for awhile, but had ultimately decided that their feelings towards each other were purely platonic.

At first other Hogwarts students had looked at them sceptically, - However soon enough, they had gotten used to the bizarre yet true and strong, friendship between the Gryffindor and Slytherin.

A well known voice ripped Kurt from his train of thought.

"-Good luck Hummel. I think that you'll need it tonight"- said Sebastian, shooting Kurt his usual grin.

Kurt smiled back lightly. "-Thanks, you too. I can't do the entire job by myself"-

"-Princess, please, I'm going to be the best player tonight, so you won't have to work yourself too hard. Watch out for your nails, we don't want them to be broken"- the chaser before leaving.

Kurt groaned under his breath.

Despite his small crush on Sebastian - sometimes the only thing that he wanted to do was to smack the other boy straight in the face.

"-Guys, only five minutes left! - Get your brooms and gear and let's go!" - said Rachel in her bossy-captain tone.

Kurt let go of a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. This was it, their final game. It was his last chance to prove to his teammates, and the other Slytherin students, that his spot on the team was well deserved.

The team formed into the line. Rachel as captain, was first. Next was Quinn, Santana, Puck, Sam and Sebastian. Kurt as the seeker, closed the line.

Kurt was jumping up and down to prevent his muscles from cool when the main gate was open and the team marched on the field. He could hear the speaker announcing their names and position while they're one by one getting out of the locker room.

Both teams took their positions while Rachel and Blaine, as the captains, made their way towards Madame Hooch.

"-I want to see a clean and nice game. Understood?-" They both nodded. "-Good. Captains, please, shake hands"-

"-On my signal," said Madame Hooch," three…two…one…go!"

Kurt pushed himself off the ground and few seconds later he was in the air.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

_They lost._

Kurt could see the disappointed and sour looks on his teammate's faces, and the only thing that he wanted to do at the moment was to drown himself in locker room's showers. He was too tired to be angry.

"-You played a great game today"- said Blaine as he walked towards Kurt.

"-Thanks, but not well enough to win,"- replied Kurt with small smile.

"-You'll always have next year. I'm sure you'll be the one who's going to celebrate then"-

"-Blaine, I don't think that I'm going to be chosen to be seeker next year after tonight's game"-

Blaine shot him 'Bitch please' look.

"-Kurt, you're the best player in the entire school. Of course you're going to be seeker next year."-

"-We'll see. Go celebrate with your teammates, and the rest of Gryffindor in your common room."-

"-What about you?"- asked Blaine concerned.

"-I'm fine. I just want to take a long hot shower. My muscles, hurts so badly."-

"-Yeah fine I'll talk to you soon all right?"- replied Blaine and hugged Kurt tightly. Then he slowly jogged to celebrate winning with the rest of Gryffindor.

Kurt was standing in the shower waiting for the Earth to open up and swallow him whole. The game had been very rough, and he just knew that he wouldn't be able to move his arms properly for the next few days. He got out of the shower and got dressed. When he entered the main part of the locker room he saw Sebastian sitting on a bench.

"-Oh Hummel, finally! I was waiting for you"-

"-What can I do for you, Sebastian?"- asked Kurt sweetly.

"-I just wanted to thank you for ruining our last game,"-. Kurt could practically hear venom in Chaser's voice.

"-I was the one who ruined it? I was trying to catch the snitch as fast as I could, you moron! They were literally crushing us. I finished the game to prevent them from gaining more points," Kurt snapped "Besides, as far as I can remember before, the game started you said that today you were going to be - and I quote 'the best player tonight'. What happened with that huh?"- by this point, Kurt was practically yelling.

"-In case you didn't notice, I was working my ass off out there' Sebastian shouted.

"-Well, news flash, it didn't work! You were too distracted with sending sexy smiles to the audience to concentrating on the game!"-

As soon as Kurt said those words his hands flew to his mouth. He looked at Sebastian with panic in his eyes. Sebastian, on the other hand grinned widely, looking as tough Christmas had come early this year.

"-You think that my smiles are sexy, Kurt?"- the Chaser purred.

"-I.."-Kurt wasn't able to make any sound.

Sebastian moved closer to the seeker, looking like a predator who had just found his victim. Kurt took a few steps back, but soon felt the locker pressing against his back.

"-Tell me, Princess, since when have you found my smiles sexy?- Or, maybe you find more than just my smiles sexy, hmm?"- asked Sebastian, leaning in to place a small kisses across Kurt's neck.

Kurt gulped very loudly.

A loud groan escaped Kurt's mouth as Sebastian started tracing small patterns across Kur's neck with his tongue.

"-Bas, please…" said Kurt, not exactly sure what he was asking for.

Sebastian only smiled and pressed their hips together, so that they could feel each other 's growing erections.

The chaser covered Kurt's mouth with his and instantly started teasing Kurt's lower lip with his tongue. When Kurt opened his mouth Sebastian entered his mouth with his hot tongue.

Kurt moaned at the sensation. However, he was blown away - when Sebastian started rutting his cloth-covered erection against his.

At that point, the sounds, escaping Kurt's mouth were almost animalistic.

Soon, Kurt started to feel familiar feeling in his groins.

"-Bas, I'm so close…don't stop please"- he whined.

Sebastian only groaned in response and sped up his movements. Kurt was on the edge. He just reached the point where he had to come no matter what.

"-Oh God, Bas yes like that…don't you dare to stop-"- Sebastian slipped his hands under Kurt's shirt and started teasing his hard nipples, while this mouth was busy sucking a large hickey on Kurt's neck.

It took only a few thrusts, and they were both coming in their pants.

Breathing heavily Sebastian was supporting himself against one of the lockers while, Kurt collapsed on the floor.

"Wow, that was a surprise…"- said Sebastian, smirking again.

"-Oh God, please stop talking…I can't believe we've actually came in our pants"- groaned Kurt.

"-I don't know about you, but I've got here pretty solid evidence"-

"-God, Bas shut up!"- squealed Kurt.

"-Don't be so uptight Princess. Not after what we've done together'

Kurt only groaned.

"-Well I think another shower is in order"- said Sebastian. He stood and started walking towards the showers. He was about to open the door when he turned around to look at Kurt "-You coming?"-

Kurt hesitated a bit, but after a while he nodded and jogged towards Sebastian.


End file.
